Memories Of Olde
by Jonasan Khushrenada
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. The song: "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis. Some things shouldn't be viewed by kids, hence the PG...


Memories of Olde

Memories of Olde

A TaKari songfic

Written by

Jonasan Khushrenada

****

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters, much to my misfortune. If I did, however, I'd have all the animé fanatics out there to come to the production building, and there I would publicly announce that I will give a share in ownership of Digimon to them. Creative departments go to my friends and I, however. ^_^

****

DEDICATIONS: I dedicate to this story to all the TaKari fans out there, as well as here in FFN, and to my one true love. You know who you are, girl, so this one's for you! 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the deal. It's my first attempt at a songfic. In this little fic I whipped up out of the blue, T.K. and Kari are happily married, and they've got it made: living in a mansion, twins, the works. They're just taking a stroll down Memory Lane, looking back at some of the crucial moments in their lives. The song played to this is an old one: "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis. Seems fitting, neh? One last warning: this fic is extremely detailed and has some things that are not for a kid's eyes, hence the PG rating. Please R&R, and be honest. Tell me if you like it or not. I looked this thing over several times through, so if there are any spelling mistakes, let me know. Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the show!

__

Feels like...I'm standing in a timeless dream

Of light mists of pale amber rose...

Feels like...I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent

Touching, discovering you...

Kari slowly slid from her bed and gently took a pink robe from a nearby chair. She opened the large glass doors to the balcony from their bedroom and leaned on the edge, staring at the twinkling little diamonds littering the night sky...

...She remembered their first kiss. It happened when it seemed that they were trapped in a burning tower. The flames surrounded them, and it seemed that it was over for them. T.K. gently took her hands in his and looked at her, like it would be the last time they'd ever be together. She knew that the only way she would die was in his arms. The light from the fire brought out his facial features, and to her, he'd never looked more beautiful. As the fires began to consume the wooden planks around them, a drop of sweat rolled down his nose. With but a small grin, she took her hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently, he placed his lips on hers. At first, it was slow and unsure, then it became more ravenous, as if their bodies had been aching for each other for a long time. Her hand crawled along his face and slowly stopped at his cheek, keeping their lips together. T.K. gently had his hands at her sides, as if never wanting to let her go. It was at that point that MagnaAngemon and Angewomon had cleared a path through the flames and had found the two locked in an eternal embrace...

__

Those days...of warm rains come rushing back to me

Miles of windless...summer night air

Secret moments...shared in the heat of the afternoon

Out of the stillness...soft-spoken words...

T.K. dozed gently on the bed, the soft covers keeping his body warm despite the open glass doors and the cool breeze of the summer night...

...He remembered the day he confessed to Kari that he truly loved her, and that he had never dreamt of loving another. He ran in the rain through the wet streets, grasping the rose in his hand like gold, until he came to an apartment building with a moving van in front of it. Two movers hauled a dresser into the back of the truck while Tai, Kari, and their parents slowly walked towards a van in front of the truck. He called out her name. She looked up, then ran to him immediately. She wrapped her arms around him, just as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek, and he just smiled at her longingly. As she gazed into his deep blue eyes, she realised the nature of his visit, and began to weep. Her teardrops followed the raindrops onto the ground, but he gently wiped one from her eye.

"Kari," he said. "Before you go, I'd like to say something to you that I've always wanted to say to you that I may never be able to say again."

"And that is...?" she asked as new tears began to well up.

"Kari Kamiya, before you leave here forever, I just want you to know that I've always loved you, and I've never dreamt of spending my life with, or giving my love to, another. You are the only light in the darkness of life's hardships, Kari, and I want you to know that I'll always be with you, wherever you are."

The new tears that were pleading to leave did so as she thrust herself upon him. He took two steps back, recoiling from the sudden embrace, and gently placed his right hand on her side. He suddenly remembered the rose that he had meant to give her and he slowly pulled himself from her so he could give it to her. As he lifted his arm to give the rose to her, he felt numerous stabbing pains in his hand as he realised that the thorns were still on the rose and had given him many wounds on his palm. Grinning slightly, she wiped the blood from his palm with her pink forearm-length glove. She took the rose as one drop of his blood refused to fall to the ground.

"I'll leave it there, just to show that you truly are with me," she said. She looked down at his hand and smiled slightly. "You're lucky. Your lifeline wasn't broken by any of the thorns."

"Not lucky," T.K. said. "Fate dealt me a good hand, and the last card he handed me was you." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. At that moment, Kari's father honked the horn, reminding her that she had to leave. She moved away from him and silently mouthed a goodbye. She stepped into the back of the van as the car started and sped away, the moving truck close behind. T.K.'s white hat flew off his head with the breeze that followed. He looked down at his hand and noticed that the wounds did not bleed again...

__

Say it, say it again...

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do for you

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do for you...

T.K. slowly got up from his dream and noticed that he was alone on the bed. He took a green robe from a stand just within arm's reach and wrapped it around himself. Getting up from the bed, he felt a cool breeze flutter against his warm skin. He looked around and noticed Kari leaning on the balcony. He smiled, then put on his slippers and walked up behind her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and he heard her sigh happily. He couldn't think of another time she sighed like that except...

...The day they got married. The church was brimming with guests, both Human and Digimon. It was like them to plan their wedding in the Digital World, the place that had originally brought them together. From that time forward, they forged their relationship to a point that they were inseparable; their destinies tied in a double helix.

He remembered seeing her brother, Taichi, smiling happily at her. He stood beside Sora and held her hand gently.

He saw Yamato, silently wishing him all the best, and to watch over his little sister-in-law.

He saw Koushiro, with his laptop at his side, closed, as his attention was actually focused on something aside from a computer monitor.

He remembered Sora and Mimi, tears in their eyes as they cheered for her. He noticed sunlight glint off some sort of metal on Sora's hand, and he realised that it was a wedding band around her finger.

He had set his eyes on Jyou, cheering with joy as the confetti and rice grains flew around like snow in a blizzard.

He then set his eyes on Daisuke, who fumed inwardly, but wished for their happiness just the same.

As he began to walk down the aisle with his bride, he saw Iori, who tossed handfuls of rice grains.

He heard Yolei cheering for the both of them, as happy as can be. Beside the jubilant lady was Kenyo, who was standing happily by Yolei with an arm around her shoulders.

And last of all, he gazed at Kari, his bride. She had a thin veil over her face and a happy tear on her eye as they walked down the aisle. At the entrance, eight Snimon stood at attention, four of them on each side of the church entrance. As they walked down the steps, the many Digimon, as well as Gennai and his comrades, cheered with enthusiasm. He waved happily as MagnaAngemon and Angewomon lifted them up and carried them over the horizon...

__

You've got...the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen

You've got...me almost melting away

As we lay there...under a blue sky with pure white stars

Exotic sweetness...a magical time...

Hikari smiled and turned to see the loving face of her husband Takeru. She had never dreamt of someone like him. She was a part of him, and he was a part of her. She closed her eyes and looked back in time...

...A more intimate setting. Still in the DigiWorld two days after their wedding, they continued on their honeymoon. They briefly escaped their hotel they had stayed in and retreated to a hidden villa that they had discovered once before. Laughing in each other's arms, they gently rolled down the grassy hill. They stopped Kari on top of him, at a small spot near the lake of the villa. He bent his head up and kissed her nose gently. It was there, at that moment, when they first made love. He gently caressed every inch of her body, letting his fingertips flutter over her skin like feathers. As their lips joined, so did their bodies, as two became one, and their paths were sealed together forevermore. Though it was daylight, many stars shone in the afternoon sky, the sun welcoming its smaller brothers and sisters, as they gazed down upon a couple meant to be together...

__

Say it, say it again...

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do for you

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do for you...

T.K. watched as Kari turned away from him and watched a shooting star. He smiled broadly as he put an arm around her shoulder, thinking of...

...The day their twins came home. As Yamato and Daisuke's sister opened the door for them, their faces lit up with joy as Kari and T.K. each held one small child in their arms. The little girl in T.K.'s arms was wrapped in a pink blanket, while the little boy in Kari's arms was wrapped in a blue blanket. They both slept soundly, not so much as a silent snore coming from either of them. As T.K. and Kari brought the children into the living room of their mansion, the rest of their DigiDestined gazed upon the wonders that were being held in front of them. The little boy Kari held in her arms opened its brown eyes and giggled happily. The little blue-eyed girl that T.K. held also woke up and gurgled. It really was a sight to see, the product of a couple meant to be, and the happiness that the children and their parents conveyed...

__

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, not for whatever

Near and far and always

And everywhere and everything...

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, not for whatever

Near and far and always

And everywhere and everything...

Kari never thought it possible that her life would lead to eternal happiness. There were times when she thought her happiness would end. Battles were things where you risked your life for the greater good...

...The fight with a returned Myotismon. The vampire-like monster knew that Light was the only thing that stood in the way of domination, but he also knew that where there was Light, there was Hope. For many years, he had always dreamt of revenge, and he almost received it. He had almost drained Hope of his life force, and she felt as if the heart that she and her husband formed was being torn in two. T.K. had told her that if he did indeed leave the mortal coil, he would not enter the afterlife just yet. He would wait for her in the grayness of uncertainty, so that together, and only together, would they enter paradise. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon had arrived and, after a fierce and very tough battle, Myotismon had once again been vanquished, never again to set his face within the mortal coil. Where his dying body had stood before deletion, a large green symbol, T.K.'s crest of Hope, floated. It slowly perched on T.K.'s chest, and disappeared. T.K. opened his eyes to gaze upon his love. Tears of relief and love fell from her eyes onto his face as he brought his head up, giving her a kiss...

__

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, not for whatever

Near and far and always

And everywhere and everything...

Say you'll love, love me forever

Never stop, not for whatever

Near and far and always

And everywhere and everything...

T.K. had a similar track of mind. It had never occurred to him that his and Kari's lives had been so well laid out for them. Not one argument ever rose between them, although he remembered one time when his love was in a precarious situation...

...When the Dark Forces had threatened everything that he held dear: his love, and their ten-year-old children. A large black entity shrouded in fog emerged from the depths of the Dark Ocean and had his hands about to crush Kari and their children. Determined not to let his love and the product of their bond perish, he jumped in between the large hands of the entity and kept them apart for dear life. Sweat stung his eyes as the hands threatened to close in on the four of them, but he was ever vigilant. The entity's hands began to turn red with heat, and T.K. felt his palms burning. It did not matter to him, however, as long as Kari and their children were safe. MagnaAngemon had come in at that moment and duelled with the entity while T.K. brought his wife and children to safety. He thought he had once again seen the end of his Digimon partner, but a bright light had shone from where the battle was being fought, and MagnaAngemon rose victoriously into the sky. T.K. smiled and kissed his unconscious wife's forehead and held his two children in his arms. Tears of joy flowed freely from his eyes, knowing that he had risked his life for what he had worked so hard to build, and that the risk he took was not one that was in vain...

__

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do for you...

Kari smiled broadly at him. "Have we really been destined to be together?" she asked.

T.K. could only smile and nod. "It seems as such," he replied quietly. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, always forever..." she started to sing.

"Near or far, closer together..." he continued, his voice no higher than a whisper. Their faces moved closer and they ended in a kiss...

--Fin--

-= So, whatcha think? Review and let me know aight? Lates...=-

--Jonasan Khushrenada

This fanfiction is copyright © 2001 Veloza-SwordsMasters. All rights reserved. All characters and other stuff noted on the disclaimer belong to their respective owners. Anyone caught copying this work will be met with Swift Retribution (my personal lackey), okay? I'm glad we got things sorted through.


End file.
